sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana Fae
"Do you know who I am? I am Morgana Fae of the Sol kingdom! You are a mere peasant to me!" |} Morgana Fae is a character made by User:MissAquaAnime that is a fan character for the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. She is an anthropomorphic, twenty-two-year old, black and white wolverine and is a princess from an alternate dimension, but now resides in Sonic's dimension after Blaze and the resistance overthrew her tyrannical father. She weilds powerful dark magic, speciallising in illusions. Morgana, much like her father, is conceited, cruel and has a superiority complex, believing she is of higher value than everyone around her. She does not mind working with others as long as it's for her own personal benefit, but almost defintely will betray them in the end. She finds enjoyment in hurting others, especially decieving them. Her voice would probably sound like this: Personality Some had called Morgana a witch, however Morgana is far from it. She is far worse, she is a monster in mobian form sent to terrorise and decieve. Some tried to reason with the rumors, tried to say she was just misunderstood. Those who did so obviously never met her before. Anyone who does meet Morgana would know that she is not misunderstood or tragic as some would say, she is a cruel woman determined to bring others suffering just because it's fun. Morgana was spoilt as a child, as a result she acts very bratty and bosses others around. She may not rule her own kingdom, but because she's a princess Morgana believes she is of higher authority and value than everyone else. She has an obvious superiority complex, addressing others as "Peasants", "Weaklings" or "Filth". As such, Morgana has a short temper and is very impatient with those who don't obey her orders. When things don't go her way Morgana whines and has a temper-tantrum like a child. She yells, demands and complains to everyone else's annoyance. Others have let their guard down due to this humorous feature, but Morgana is still a merciless, cruel person- no matter how whining or bratty. If she ends up defeated, Morgana will do anything to get out of danger or escape. Even resorting to filthy tactics and most commonly lying her way out. Backstory The following story contains violent content! If you are easily scared or offended scroll past! Before the reign of Queen Blaze, a tyrannical king ruled the Sol Dimension with an iron fist. He was a cruel, merciless and spiteful king, giving no pardons nor luxuries to anybody except himself and his two children. His eldest child, a girl by the name of Morgana Fae, was an elegant beauty on the surface, however was just as wicked as her father. Morgana was the one decided to be the heir to the throne, as her brother Abbadon Fae was less suited in his father's eyes. Morgana was given special grooming since she was very young to rule as her father did. She was taught in the dark arts by the country's top magic tutor's and soon found a talent with illusion magic. Within her spare time she would torment the castle's maids and butlers, using frightening illusions and inflicting physical harm. She soon earned a reputation, the castle's staff would talk behind her back, proclaiming her "The Witch Of Sol Castle" as such, Morgana grew up without many friends. Rather, most scorned and despised her, as a result as she became older, she grew more malicious until the point her tutors preferred whatever punishment her father would give them than having to be in the same room as her. Whilst Morgana grew up Blaze (The rightful heir to the throne before Morgana's father overthrew Blaze's mother in an act of betrayal) slowly formed an underground resistance gaining the people's loyalty. Soon after Morgana's 18th birthday, she awoke to discover Blaze's resistance has infiltrated the castle. As the guards began to turn on her father and fight for Blaze instead sick of serving a cruel king. Morgana's father tried to escape through a portal. He was going to take Morgana and Abbadon with him, but last minute Morgana saw a weapon rack in the room the portal was hidden and stabbed him in the back- literally. She slashed a sword across his back, forcing him to fall to the ground. Abbadon rushed to his aid, immediately trying to heal his dying father. Morgana laughed and explained how if she was going to conquer the world beyond the portal she did not need weaklings slowing her down. Abbadon tried to escape with his father pulled over his shoulder, but Morgana slashed again, starting at her father's back and ending at Abbadon's leg. She preformed one final blow, stabbing through her father's shoulder and into Abbadon's neck. Morgana laughed one last time and pushed their bodies through the portal. Smiling insanely Morgana dropped her weapon, she groaned in disgust as she stepped in the blood puddles around her. Morgana headed towards the other weapons in the rack. She plucked out a sceptre, "Just the right weapon, I won't have to touch their inferior blood." She smiled, before heading back to the portal, as she stepped in she said one last goodbye. "Next time I return I will have this world on their knees, begging for mercy." The portal transported her to Sonic's dimension where she now wanders, seeking to do whatever she must to gain power and generally committing malicious acts for enjoyment. She often fights whoever she crosses paths with as practice, no matter how weak or innocent she relishes in defeating a foe. At first, she did not know that Abbadon was indeed alive and in the dimension with her, but as of recent events after she attacked Spirit the Cat and other characters including Miko The Fox (Miko-The-Fox on scratch's fc), he dashed in to save them and eventually take her down, forcing her to flee. She is currently trying to avoid him as he openly told her that he will take her back to their dimension and have her be punished for her crimes. Powers/Abilities Illusion Magic Magic Morgana conjures by herself, harnessing her special talent in illusions. Shadow Clones Morgana makes clones of herself that follow her commands, they can copy her movement or attack freely, but disappear in a cloud of smoke if they take any damage. These clones are extremely dangerous if many attack at once. Dark Puppeteer Morgana creates a "puppet" of any person or creature. The puppet follows her commands but does not possess any magical abilities no matter who it is based on. She usually creates wolves to attack people, or a horse to ride. The puppet's a tough but only 5 max can be out at one time. Invisibility Morgana is granted brief invisibility. This lasts for 30 seconds and can be used every minute. Dark Magic These spells require Morgana's staff to cast. Dark Orb A dark orb is fired from Morgana's sceptre that gives a poison effect if hit. The poison causes immense pain over 15 seconds. Soul Chains Morgana conjures chains that tie a target up like a rope for a short period of time for an easy escape. After 10 seconds the chains begin to fade away and are completely gone after 20. Mist Morgana creates an immense purple fog that lasts for 15 seconds. During this time her enemies can only see short distances, she is immune to this. Dark Matter A purple laser shoots out of the sceptre for a short period of time. Physical Attacks Non-magical attacks. Claws As a wolverine, her claws are extremely sharp. Morgana has tipped her claws with the same poison her dark orb uses. Bite She can use her sharp fangs to grip onto a foe, she prefers not to due to her superiority complex, not wanting to dirty her teeth on filth. Katana Her sceptre's top half can be taken off to reveal that is was a sheath for a katana. This is used for up-and close combat as a last resort. Relationships: 'Abbadon Fae:' Even when growing up, Morgana didn't like Abbadon, he was quiet and kept to himself not ever partaking in her "pranks". Now, he seems to be on a revenge quest of sorts, but Morgana could not care less about his motivations- he's a threat to her. 'Spirit The Cat:' She tried to destroy the cat, but Spirit was rescued and proceeded to help Abbadon, Miko and others take down Morgana. She doesn't like Spirit and is very hostile towards her for no apparent reason. Category:Other Category:Dark Powers Category:Illusion Powers Category:Female Category:Evil Category:MissAquaAnime Category:Magic